Os Três Macacos Sábios
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Olhos, ouvidos e boca fechados para não entrar o mal. Para nada entrar. / One-shot - ChouIno - Talvez UA.


_Naruto_ nunca pertenceu a mim. Nem ontem, nem hoje, nem amanhã...

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Os Três Macacos Sábios**_ -

* * *

.

Havia um souvenir deles no criado-mudo.

Só há uma maneira de não entrar em contato com o mal no mundo: Estar longe.

Mas, seja lá quanto tempo se passou agora, o que Ino mais queria era parar de ficar olhando para aquele espelho. Não havia nada debaixo dela, embora vez ou outra a moça tivesse a impressão de estar sobre algo macio. Também não havia nada nos lados. Havia?

Se era para ficar longe, melhor seria se nunca tivesse nascido. Agora era tarde demais. Ino sabia que havia um mundo lá fora e que as coisas continuavam a acontecer. Havia uma série de pessoas queridas, acumuladas ao longo do pouco tempo de Terra que ela tinha, que sentiam sua falta. Ou era Ino quem mais sentia falta deles, apesar de seus nomes e rostos serem fugazes. Irritantemente fugazes.

Até o dela fazia questão de fugir. Às vezes, não era seu rosto que estava no espelho. Era até frequente aparecer um de um moço sem forma, fluido feito fantasma, quando começava a tocar pedaços de música. Ela sabia que ele colocava um disco na-vitrola-ou-no-rádio em horários aparentemente regulares. E o moço-nada punha a mão no vidro, e ela sentia o calor que emanava dela. E se esquecia de decorar as migalhas de letra que conseguia captar.

Outra vez, ela pensou em cantar um pouco para ele quando voltasse. Numa dessas, lembrou que ele cantava bem, a despeito da voz dele aparentar ser ordinária. Foi a primeira coisa relevante que surgiu sobre ele e Ino fez questão de guardá-la, ferrenha.

.

Havia um souvenir deles no criado-mudo. Foi ela quem comprou.

Ino já estava há tempo bastante no mundo para saber o que é o mal e, o mais importante, ceder o menor que puder a ele. Não podia ignorá-lo, ele estava em toda a parte. Jamais personificado, mas dentro do coração das pessoas, esperando-as baixar a guarda ou pela preguiça, ou pela ignorância, ou pela vontade de sobreviver. Foi por causa de um mal que ela estava agora naquele mundico etéreo. Mais uma vez, sua própria imagem apareceu no espelho. Surpreendeu-se: Era tão bonita.

Sentiu o vidro quente novamente, mesmo não tocando nele. Viu que tinha uma mão e a levantou, mas então ele esfriou. Não havia mais nada refletido. Espirais disformes e coloridas vagando. Ino achou aquilo bastante familiar.

Era uma imagem tão diferente que a moça sentiu esperança. O que aconteceria se encostasse a pele no espelho? Porém, os cabelos de Ino subiram e as pontas entrando na frente e formando círculos... Alguém que ela não conhecia questionou se não seria melhor ela continuar assim, sem nada ver, sem nada ouvir, sem nada falar? Espera...

Então, ela passou esse tempo apenas supondo. Isto aqui não era real. Eram para ser perguntas, mas Ino pensou isso com uma carga tão grande de certeza que, quando viu, seu braço estava inteiro à sua frente. Ele estava preso ao seu tronco, que estava preso à sua cabeça. A moça não se esqueceu disso.

Ino aproveitou e, desejando mais do que nunca, esticou mais o seu braço para o além, para as espirais. Era como se seu corpo tivesse sido separado em vários pedaços, agora unidos novamente. Na hora em que tocou o vidro, ele fez _Poc!_

Era uma bolha. O braço da moça ficou mole e caiu.

"_Você não devia ter feito isso!_", a voz estranha gritou. Ino acha.

Porém, ela não se deteve nisso porque as espirais caíram em cima dela e a cabeça começou a doer, e seu corpo começou a ficar estranho. E tudo o que Ino esqueceu voltou como um tsunami. Todos os rostos e lugares e situações ganharam nomes e o que mais tivessem. Todas as músicas ganharam letra completa e realmente ela tinha um souvenir dos três macacos sábios no criado-mudo. E a pessoa da mão quente deveria estar por perto porque isso era lógico. E Ino o queria alí, com ela.

- C-Cho... – Tentou – Chouji-san!

- Estou aqui! – Alguém disse e segurou sua mão.

Ino levou um susto tão grande que tudo sumiu, ficou preto e virou um teto sombreado. Em menos de 2 segundos.

- Eu... Eu estou aqui. Aqui. – A voz dele tremeu, talvez porque ainda não a ouvisse direito.

Seja lá o que tenha feito, Ino sentiu algo agridoce (arrependimento?), mas então voltou a reparar na mão quente que também era macia e grande. Virou o rosto e se decepcionou um pouco quando viu que o rosto fantasma não era lá muito bonito, mas logo isso e tudo o mais – Leia-se: toda uma história que só agora Ino, já desperta, conseguia compreender – fez sentido. E ele tinha o melhor sorriso do mundo.

Mas ele estava chorando e deixou cair a cabeça nela, emocionado, a abraçando. A sensação agridoce aumentou, mesmo que por um motivo totalmente diferente.

- Ei!... Pare. – Deu tapinhas de leve – Pare com isso.

- Já era hora, hein... –A voz de Chouji estava muito embargada, mas agora ele sorria outra vez – Achei que... você nunca ia melhorar.

- Melhorar? – "_Mas eu ainda estou... péssima._"

Verdade. Era dor na cabeça e costas, corpo quente e fraco, necessidade de um banho, e sono. Já estava assim há uns dias, até ela se deparar com aquele espelho. Surpreendeu-se: Tinha piorado tanto assim?

- Que dia é hoje? – Será que dormiu por muito tempo?

- Quarta-feira. – Em seguida, ele estendeu a soltou e estendeu a mão para quase nos olhos dela – Ai, ai... Isso já está bom de trocar. – Puxou a toalhinha da testa dela.

- Não, espera. – Segurou-o – Fica aqui... Ontem foi terça.

Chouji ficou tenso. Ino se incomodou.

- Está tudo bem, só falei isso pra mim mesma. – Ino foi falando mais rápido do que deveria - Não vou delirar mais, eu prometo.

- Shhh!... Ok, ok.

- Eu delirei? – Boa pergunta.

Chouji suspirou.

- Um pouco. – Silêncio, só para ele observá-la mais um pouco – Eu vou alí pegar outra compressa pra você. Não se preocupe, eu volto já e passo todo o resto do dia com você aqui.

"_Você já deve ter feito isso um monte de vezes!_", e Ino riu fraquinho.

Chouji deu-lhe um beijo perto do nariz e a moça se frustrou. Conspirou que ele estava com medo de beijá-la como e onde se deve por ela estar doente, mas logo achou a hipótese viagem demais. Sentiu um pouco de esperteza no corpo e levantou a cabeça para ver melhor Chouji saindo. E ficou aliviada quando viu que podia jogá-la de volta ao travesseiro. Dor maldita.

Que fosse. Estava de volta ao mundo, mesmo que fosse re-encontrar o mal daqui a um tempo. Faz parte da vida. E as pessoas precisam ser desafiadas para sentirem o prazer de estarem vivas. E para caírem nas graças do céu, afinal.

Então, foi nisso que Ino percebeu que não havia nenhum rádio ou vitrola no quarto. Logo olhou para o outro lado também.

Havia um souvenir deles no criado-mudo.

.

**.fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** Já é a segunda vez em dois dias que eu não mostro o Chouji comendo batatas. Tomara que ele não tenha ficado OOC por causa disso. Acho que estou voltando a pegar gosto por one-shots... Não, na verdade, sempre gostei. Consigo lidar com elas bem melhor do que as longfics.

Aliás, quem gostou disto aqui também pode ler _Oyasumi_, uma ItaSaku tão cheia das abstrações quanto esta fanfic, e _Flabelo_, a que postei por causa do meu 1 ano aqui. Vocês vão gostar!

.

_Deixem reviews ou... *olha pra cima* Não, não tenho como decidir sobre o fim do mundo._

.


End file.
